AIM with the cullens!
by edward.cullen.luv
Summary: i know, its an overused plot and not very storyish! give it a chance! fun& random!
1. SUPERHEROS!

i dont own Twilight or the characters:(

i know, aim is overused and stuff and even i think it isnt very storyish, please dont give me any crap about it.

xxx.jazzy.xxx

lolalicelol

RaWr. ItS. eMmEtT.

Bella.swan.

Way2pretti

Ilovebella

Bella.swan: Eddie boy! I love love loveeeeeee these little candies Emmett gave me, but im almost out

Ilovebella: what candies?

RaWr. ItS. eMmEtT.: uh, nevermind, I was just trrying to have fun…

Bella.swan: nanananananananana BATMAN!

Ilovebella: Emmett…. Im coming to rip you up into a million little pieces and have fun while Rosalie puts you back together!

Bella.swan: super spidey powers, activate!

All: ugh.

xxx.jazzy.xxx: hi guys!

Bella.swan.:Superman!

Lolalicelol: gasp! I maxed out all 87 of my credit cards! But those shoes!!

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: you mean the ones I just set on fire? Those WERE nice. Very strappy, mmhm that color would look GORGEOUS on you.

Ilovebellaswan: you sound so gay!

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: OH MY EDWARD.

xxx.jazzy.xxx: what?

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: Hannah Montana just sang a beautiful song!

Bella.Swan: ookay, even im not that bad.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: NOBODY'S PERFECT ,IM GONNNA WORK IT!

Lolalicelol: im going, to find one of those new Hannah Montana shirts from walmart for Emmett. Ill use the emergency money I have in my drawer .BYE!

_Lolalicelol has signed off_

Ilovebella:so many things are wrong with my family.

xxx.jazzy.xxx:sighs alice and her shopping.

Bella. Swan: owww. What did Emmett give me, all I wanted was cold medicine.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: gotta go.

_RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT. has signed off_

Way2pretti: what happened? Emmett just ran down the stair wearing knee socks and and a tutu.

xxx.jazzy.xxx: WOW. ROSALIE! STOP IT UGH! YOUR MAKING ME FEEL CONFUSED!! STOP! MY BRAIN HURTS!

_xxx.jazzy.xxx: has signed off_

way2pretti: I think that's his emo-vampire- feelings sensor going off. Im bored, im going to go look at myself in a mirror!

_Way2pretti has signed off_

Bella.swan: im confuzzeled.

Ilovebella: what?

Bella.swan: I love you.

_Bella.swan has signed off_

Ilovebella:sighs I love you too.

_Ilovebella has signed off_

Mikeyboy: HELLO? Emmett? I LOVE YOU!


	2. Frosted flakes and Hannah montana shirts

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: hello world and in Edward's case Hello Bella!

Way2pretti: hey hun

Bella.swan: Hi Emmett.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: where's eddie?

Bella.swan: hunting

Way2pretti: no he's not, he just said he was going to see that moronic dog at the line.he said they needed to talk.

Bella.swan: what? Oh crap!

_Bella.swan has signed off_

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: he did?

Way2pretti: no:)

Lolalicelol: HI!! EMMETT! I FOUND YOUR HANNAH MONTANA SHIRT.

Lolalicelol: Its pink and sparkly and I got you a matching belt!

RaWr.ItS. eMmEtT.:Grr-eat.

Way2pretti: What are you? That tiger from frosted flakes?

Lolalicelol: hahahaha.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: aye aye cap'n.

Lolalicelol: you are such a retard!

Way2pretti: ugh. That is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mean.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.:mmhmm. That's right. No don't make snap my fingers in a Z for-ma-tion. AL-ICE!

xxx.jazzy.xxx: gay-boy's back!

Lolalice lol: JAZZY! U R here!

Way2pretti: …

xxx.jazzy.xxx: Rosalie….

Way2pretti: what?

xxx.jazzy.xxx: I hope you don't mind…. Meandemmettjustwantedtohavefunandwesortaaccidentalyusedyourbraasacatapultforthesedoughnutthingshumanseatandemmettletgothenyourbrawasonedward'spianobutthewindblewsonowitsfloatingmerrilymerrilymerrilydown the river.

Way2pretti: JASPER! I A GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY VAMPIRE BUTT!

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.:C'mon babe…

TO BE CONTINUED!

a/n this will turn into a story later….


	3. Authors note

**So SORRY!! i wont update this story for a long time, i need more reviews!!**

**I'm having Serious Writers block on this story.**

**Read my others please!**

**please forgive me, with cherries and edward cullen on top!!**

**Love, love,love,**

**Anna!**


	4. Dressup!

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: HEY girlfrand!

Way2pretti: hi…

Ilovebella:queer.

Lolalicelol:gay wad.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: ugh. So mean. Fine. Yo C-units. Whaz up widda fo shizzle.

all oh.god.

xxx.jazzy.xxx: gangsta are we? Ooh. I wanna be a cowgirl then. GIDDY UP!

Lolalicelol: ooh. Dress up. Im gonna be paris Hilton!

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: Word, rapmasta.

xx.jazzy.xxx:doo doo doo doo cotton eye joe I been married long time ago..

lolalicelol: That's hot.

Way2pretti: whatever. Fine… I'll be… bella!

Ilovebella:WHAT?

Way2pretti: all I have to do is trip over stuff.

Ilovebella:grrrrrrrr……

Way2pretti: OH EDWARD! SAVE ME! MWAH! IM DYING BEACAUSE IM MORTAL AND IM GOING TO BE KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU! I'm BELLA AND I CANT WALK ACROSS A STABLE SUrFACE FOR ANYTHING!

Ilovebella: Rosalie..: (

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: yo playa. Don't be hatin on that fo sheezy.

Lolalicelol: I like butter on toast.

xxx.jazzy.xxx: Rid'em Cowboy!

Way2pretti: Owwch. Edward. Give me my arm back.

Ilovebella: MAKE ME.

Bella.swan: HI EVERYONE!

Lolalicelol: hi bells, were playing online dressup. Emmett is a gangster. Jasper is a Cowgirl, I'm paris Hilton, Edward doesn't wanna play and Rosalie is … well never mind. Who do you wanna be?

Bella.Swan: Um, Ill be… A VAMPIRE!

Ilovebella: Bella….

Bella.Swan: Eddie…. . hey alice guess what?

Lolalicelol: whattt?

Bella.Swan: I vant to suck your blood.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: HAHAHA.

Xxx.Jazzy.xxX: yee haw partna! This town aint big enough for two of us.

Way2pretti: ouch. Edward. CATCH ME!

Ilovebella:rawr.

Bella.Swan: well, I gotta go to my coffin.

Ilovebella:that's getting annoying.

Bella.Swan: I've got a stake in my drawer and Buffy summers on my contacts Edward. Don't push it.**haha i had to! very overused!**

xxx.jazzy.xxx: ahhahahahaXD.

**LOVE? HATE? READ REVIEW!**


	5. emo vampy boy huntas!

** sugar rush, boring day. another chappie!**

lolalicelol: elllo Cookie monsta.

Bella.Swan: hi alice. this coffee, coffee , coffee is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Yummylicious.

xxx.Jazzy.xxx: hyper much?

Bella.Swan: Alice! look its an emo vampy boy! watch as he feeds on all the depressed mountain lions... crickey

lolalicelol:I'm the emo vampy boy hunta! and this is my ttrusty sidekick...emo vampy boy hunta!!

ilovebella: Emo Vampy Boy hunter?

Bella.Swan: AHH! VAMPY BOY!

lolalicelol: CRICKEY!

Bella.Swan: oh, Its just eddie. HI EDDIE!! PLEASE!

ilovebella: please what?

Bella.Swan: can't you read my mind vampy boy?

lolalicelol:HI EDDIE!!

ilovebella:hi alice. not funny bella. wheres jasper anyways?

Bella.Swan: BEING HIS EMO VAMPY BOY SELF!

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.:ome. i just saw a man in a guava suit.

lolalicelol: what the L is a Guava,Vampy?

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT:**Guava** is a Genus of about 100 sspecies oftropical shrubs and small trees in the myrtle family Myrtacea.. Numerous references in medical research identify guava as _Psidium guajava_.DUH.

Bella.Swan: EMMIE! TEACH ME TO BE AS SMARTILICIOUS(**my friends word)** AS YOU!

ilovebella:emmett and smart in the same sentence. what has the world come to?

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: i know, i know, we all Want to be as smartilicious as me. first, get a computer.

Bella.Swan: Checkaroni. and cheese.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT:next, get an account on WIKIWPEDIA. and Voile, your'e smart!!

lolalicelol: Coolio!!

ilovebella: ugh.

xxx.jazzy.xxx: hi again.

Bella.Swan: EMO VAMPY BOY! AWAY!!

xxx.jazzy.xxx: Well, if im Emo vampy boy, then you are... mr. jingles. the clown.

lolalicelol: WHO AM I THAN?

xxx.jazzy.xxx:hmmm.how about, mr. Snuffalupagus?

lolalicelol: yeaaa BOIIII!

Bella.Swan: ooh. Can Edward be Count Dracula?JUST KIDDING. he's the other boleyn girl.

ilovebella: my family on caffiene...


	6. The Internet cafe And Larry

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**10 reviews to continue!**

Bella.Swan: Hello?

ilovebella:love, you're home?

lolalicelol: No Edward, Chris Daughtry is home.

Bella.Swan: Where are you guys?

ilovebella:The internet cafe in seattle with Mother Clorex, Dr.Sexy, Mr.sensitive and Emmett. Rosalie didn't want to come.

Bella.Swan: Without me?

lolalicelol: I tried to stop him Bella. He Hit me. Such an Abusive brother.

Bella.Swan: EDWARD!

ilovebella: Alice is a liar!!

Bella.Swan: Edward. you sound like a 2 year old.

lolalicelol: Duh Eddie.

ilovebella: Fine Bella. I'll come home. But i was enjoying the internet cafe.

Bella.Swan: I know you are with Tanya, Edward. Sorry if I wasn't Enough for you.-Runs away crying-

Bella.Swan Has signed off

ilovebella: Think its That time of the month?

lolalicelol: Duh.

lolalicelol: Well, I'm going to find Mother Clorex and Dr. Sexy.

lolalicelol has signed off.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: HEY EDWARD!

ilovebella has signed off

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: IM all alone. There's noone here beside me.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT:ZMy troubles gone, there's no one to be... ohmigosh! a puppy! I wanna get a puppy! It can be one of those Pom Poms!

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT: I can eat it, and use it to clean the floor, and throw it at jasper, and put rosalie's makeup on him. This'll be fun. Ill name him.. Larry.

Emmett went to the pet sotre a bought a pomeranian. He took back to his jeep and ate it. Poor Larry.


	7. blahblahblah

**SHUGAR RUSHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Bella.swan: Edward?

ilovebella: Hmm?

lolalicelol:Hi Bella! Time to go shopping!

Bella.swan:-runs screaming-

lolalicelol:-Catches Bella-

Bella.swan: wait, you didn't catch me.

lolalicelol: We are online Bella, I can do anything.

Bella.swan: oh.- jumps off the empire state building- weeeeee.

lolalicelol:yay!-shoots Mike Newton with a gun-

ilovebella: What's with Coffee and Aim?

Bella.swan:-Beats Emmett in an arm wrestling match-

ilovebella: As if, love.

RaWr.iTs.EmMeTt: Wow, Edward. You're hurting her self-esteem. but still Bells, AS IF!

xxx.jazzy.xxx: ouch. Is it just me or is Emmett giving of some very conceited vibes.

Bella.swan: its just you, jasper.

xxx.jazzy.xxx: Man, I thought my therapy was working.

lolalicelol: I can tell the future, Jazz. I could've told you it wasn't gonna work out.

xx.jazzy.xxx: oh:(

Bella.swan: You're still the emo vampy we know.

xxx.jazzy.xxx: What about love?

lolalicelol: I love you!

-crickets-

**I know this is like super-short, but I'm tired and dont feel like writing much more.**

**so. Here. It's probably not my best work, so i dont really care.**

**Review and stuff.**

**Favorite or story alert it.**

**you get a virtual hug.**


	8. Fleshbag

**Im sorry for not updating.**

**A little conversation, meaningless conversation between Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.**

Way2pretti: Hey, darling.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEt.: 'Sup, hun?

Way2pretti: Oh, emmett! Please don't go gangster again.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: I'm not. I am merely fitting in.

Way2pretti:Sure...

ilovebella: Hello siblings I am proudly not related to.

lolalicelol: Wow, Edward. Nice introduction.

Way2pretti: Seriously. Don't you have something better to do? Go do something with Bella.

ilovebella: She's in the shower.

Way2pretti: Oh, cuz that isn't a great oppertunity...

lolalicalol:-hints at sarcasm-

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: Lmvsvao.

lolalicelol: What the hell is that supposed to mean, Emmett?

Way2pretti: I love you, Emmy Bear but you are the weirdest thing to walk the face of the earth.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: Well if you all had payed attention in Biology, it means Laughing My Very Sexy Vampire Ass Off. Duh.

ilovebella:You will never have a sexy vampire ass, Em.

Way2pretti: Actually, he does.

lolalicelol: That was really cheesy, Rose.

Way2pretti: At least I don't call my husband Jazzykins.

lolalicelol: Yeah, you call him Emmy Bear as stated 6 lines above this message.

Way2pretti: Whatever.

ilovebella: Rosalie got burned.

Way2pretti: Shut up, you human-loving dork.

ilovebella: Nice comeback, you self-obsessed leech.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: Must I always keep the peace? P.S. Dont talk to Rose that way, Spedward.

ilovebella: Spedward?

lolalicelol: It is Special Edward, a combination, genius.

Way2pretti: Edward, your little fleshbag is downstairs.

ilovebella: Wow, how did she slip by me?

ilovebella: And I must add that she is not a fleshbag, Rosalie.

Bella.Swan: Edward, you are extremely unobservant.

ilovebella: How did you get past me?

Bella.Swan: I walked out of the shower to the kitchen and Emmett called.

RaWr.ItS.eMmEtT.: Bay-uhm.

Bella.Swan: I love you anyways.

lolalicelol: Bella, dearest, I bought new eyeshadow.

Bella.Swan: Oh no.

lolalicelol: Oh yes.

Way2pretti: I want to come!

Bella.Swan: Help me.

_lolalicelol has signed off._

_Way2pretti has signed off._

_Bella.Swan has signed off._

ilovebella: I must go save her.

_ilovebella has signed off._

_**Short, I know. But all of these chapters are. So deal with it and Review.**_


	9. Lingerie

**Wow. kay this is so cool. My mommy and daddy are going on an ALASKAN cruise. TO DENALI! I started to freak out. I wanted to go. My mom tells me im pyschotic. I told her not to go into the forests cause she'd be eaten by Tanya:DD**

**Kay theres a little swearing. OH I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

ilovebella: Hello.

way2pretti: Hi.

ilovebella: Anybody else?

way2pretti: Whateverrr.

Bella.swan: Hey hun;D

ilovebella: Good morning, Darling.

Way2pretti: I really hope you guys weren't talking to me.

Ilovebella: You aren't a hun or a darling, Rosalie. Have you heard yourself?

way2pretti: You know Edward I can't be a fucking explosion of happiness all the time.

ilovebella: I'm not even sure that you can explode in happiness.

Bella.swan: Emmett explodes in happiness.

Bella.swan: But he's a walking teddy bear.

ilovebella: Bella, Emmett does not explode in happiness.

Bella.swan: He did when he got a high score on HALO. Thats why he had to get a new wall for Esme's kitchen.

Way2pretti: Well, Alice is pretty big happy explosion. I have never seen her sad.

Bella.swan: I have.

ilovebella: When?

Bella.swan: When I told her I wasn't going to wear the lingerie she bought from Victoria's Secret to bed.

Way2pretti: Why not? I loveee this one...

Bella.swan: I don't need to look like a hooker to sleep well, right Edward?

Bella.swan:Edward?

ilovebella: What kind of lingerie are we talking, Bella?

Bella.swan: EDWARD!

Way2pretti: Whatever. I'll leave the happy couple alone now.

_Way2pretti has signed off._

_lolalicelol has signed on._

lolalicelol:Hey guys.

ilovebella: Alice, will you plase describe for me the things that you bought at Victoria's Secret for Bella?

Bella.swan: NO! ALICE!

lolalicelol: Oh, sorry Bella. I need something to do with my day.

ilovebella: Yess.

lolalicelol: Kay, well the first one is turqouise and black. But the turqouise only cover the top a little and there's matching stockings.oh, its all lace and somewhat seethrough.

Bella.swan: I hate you.

lolalicelol; I love you too:) the seond one was pink and it was fully seethrough. It came with a thong.

ilovebella: Really?;D

Bella.swan: oh god, I'd rather be with Jacob.

lolalicelol: The third one was purple and lacy. That one came with a thong AND an underwire bra.

Bella.swan: Being with anyone, except you two would be better.

ilovebella: Bella, i dont think those should go to waste.

Bella.swan: Your right, Edward. I'll send them to Rosalie.


	10. D

**:D shebam.**

ilovebella: Hello love, my beautiful love, love!

lolalicelol: Hee hee. That's an awkward greeting, now isn't oh brother of mine.

ilovebella: Alice, why are you in MY chatroom?

lolalicelol: I just wanted to tell you something.

ilovebella: GOD, ALICE WHAT?

lolalicelol: I'm not going to tell you. You're yelling at me.

ilovebella: ALICE!

lolalicelol: You're making me cry.

lolalicelol: Sad, Alice, Sad.

ilovebella: I AM SERIOUS WHAT!?!?!

lolalicelol: Stop yelling at me!

ilovebella: let me take a deep breath.

lolalicelol: Okay, but it will only avoid your potential misery for a few seconds.

ilovebella: WHAT THE HELL ALICE!?

lolalicelol: Here come the tears.

ilovebella:ALICE, YOU ARE A VAMPIRE. WE CANNOT CRY!

lolalicelol: You're hurting my feelings:(

ilovebella: ALICE! SHUT UP!

lolalicelol: They're coming.

ilovebella: *takes deep breaths* Okay, what?

lolalicelol: I'm still recovering wait a second.

ilovebella: just tell me.

lolalicelol: Your shoelace is untied.

**Reeviews?**


	11. WE all just wanna be big rockstars

**Yup,Yup,Yup.**

ilovebella: Bella, I have a confession to make.

: Ohmygod! You're gay!

ilovebella: no, darling of course not. Mike is not appealing to me.

: wheww.

ilovebella: Bella, I was in a rock band.

: Say wha??

ilovebella: We were called ETERNITY cause you know, we live forever.

: Who was in the band?

ilovebella: Me, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and John Lennon.

ilovebella: Yup. Pretty frickin awesome.

: Wow, You met Yoko Ohnoyoudidn't?

ilovebella: Yup, yup, yup.

: Omg!

: What did you wear?

ilovebella: You know. The usual.

ilovebella: Spandex, leather, spray paint, hippie bands, peace signs.

: my faves.

ilovebella: Our biggest hits were **_I wanna bite you but I cant because I'm in Lennon's band and I love you too much, I totaly just kicked your ass so fork over the money, What happens on Isle Esme, Were gonna give Santa some eggs, butter, and milk and tell him to make his own damn cookies, _**and my personal favorite **_Gramas pull their pants up so high it gives them Texas Wedgies._**

: Cool, can I hear them??

ilovebella: No.

: Why?

ilovebella: Did I forget to mention that we played at a used bookstore in the NYC aves?

**:) Do you guys just loove my song titles?**


	12. Social Networking

**Disclaimer: You actually think I own even one millionth of Twilight? Wrong.**

**A/N- Okay, guys! I'm back and writing my stories but I took a break for a while. Sorry about that. Anyways, this is probably the most fun I've had writing a chapter in Aim With the Cullens because.. well you have to read to find out. Enjoy.**

.eMmEtT: Hey Eddie! Guess What?

ilovebella:What?

.eMmEtT: I said guess!

ilovebella: You were attacked by a group of masochistic radioactive chickens?

.eMmEtT: That was sooo yesterday.

ilovebella:Um...You've abnormally started growing breasts and Esme wants to take you bra shopping?

.eMmEtT:Wrong-o.

ilovebella: You just went riding on a pruple unicorn named Alfonso?

.eMmEtT: Keep guessing

ilovebella: i don't know.

.eMmEtT: You're a sucky mindreader.

ilovebella: you insisted on running to North Carolina, It's a little out of my range.

.eMmEtT: I got us all myspaces.

ilovebella: Oh god.

.eMmEtT: I hooked us up, babe! You are now Argyle Doughnut, a mysterious surfer dude who speaks whale.

I am Puff, a lithuanian male model who likes walks on the beach and Chihuahua herding.

Bella happens to be Aimee Mojito, a stripper by night and French chocolate conniseur by day who likes playing paddy cake with her geese herds.

ilovebella: Yeah...

.eMmEtT: I'm no where near being done.

Alice has beeen transformed into a puppet maker by the name of Lollie Munchkin who also manufactures peanut butter.

Rose is Orajel Meringue, the exotic and beautiful heir to the throne of Candy Land.

Jasper is a mystifying Ex-lax salesman by the name of Laxa Tivia.

Carlisle is a lonely cabbage farmer, Chalupa Skywalker, who has a pet goat named Boberta.

Esme is a Cereal Killer by the name of General Mills, who has diminished the wheaties of the world.

ilovebella: You need psychiatric help.

.eMmEtT: Please, Ed. Myspace is a social networking site for anti-social people.


End file.
